Aunque aún Haya Tiempo
by Ale-chan
Summary: Fic por el cumpleaños de Milongas. Milo es un vampiro con algunas malas costumbres que pronto se dará cuenta de que debe de actuar como su raza lo exige. Ligero RadaxMilo.


**Aunque aún Haya Tiempo**

El sucio cadáver cae, emitiendo un seco sonido que rebota contra la construcción de piedra que me protege de la mirada de los transeúntes.

Limpio la comisura de mi boca y escupo un par de veces, tratando de borrar de mi lengua cualquier rastro del amargo sabor.

Pateo el cuerpo sin vida de mi víctima hasta una esquina de la rivera. Los rayos del sol, colándose por debajo del puente, develarían el cadáver a la mañana siguiente. No me importaba. Aquel vagabundo era un 'sin nombre', un pobretón al que no verían dos veces antes de lanzarlo a una fosa comunal. ¿Razón de muerte? Congelamiento. Tan sencillo como eso.

Eso era lo único bueno de las húmedas calles de Stirling: la fría niebla matutina congelaba los huesos hasta la muerte y los veladores estaban acostumbrados a encontrar mendigos muertos cada mañana de invierno.

Sin investigaciones.

Sin persecuciones.

Era solo por eso que, aún después de 13 años, mantenía el mismo modus operandi.  
A pesar de que me dejara ese desagradable sabor en la boca.

Y las pulgas, no puedo olvidarme de las malditas pulgas que, necias, se aferraban a mí y brincoteban sin control por un par de horas hasta que se daban cuenta de que mi frío cuerpo no les podía ofrecer comida que valiera la pena.

La noche era joven pero no había nada más que hacer. En ocasiones me atrevía a aventurarme en los puertos o incluso a los festivales pero esa noche me sentía especialmente desinteresado y me dispuse a descansar.

Sin embargo, una presencia alteró mis sentidos. Miré a mi alrededor pero ni siquiera pude distinguir una sombra. Pero no estaba solo, eso lo sabía. Podía olfatearlo y escucharlo.

Podría encontrarlo si fuese un poco más fuerte.

O si él no fuese tan poderoso.

Finalmente, después de un par de segundos, lo sentí detrás de mí. Me puse en guardia, dando media vuelta, y me estremecí con la cercanía de su rostro.

-"¿Quién eres?"

Su ceño se frunció, ondulando sus tupidas cejas.

-"¿Qué importa?"

Su helado e incitante aliento chocó en contra de mi frente, haciéndome retroceder un par de pasos.

-"No te he visto antes."- El reflejo de los faroles de aceite bailoteaba en sus claros ojos. –"¿De dónde eres?"

-"Este es mi territorio si a eso te refieres."- Saqué el pecho y arqueé la ceja, tratando de darme más importancia de la que realmente tenía. –"Nunca he estorbado a nadie y nadie me ha estorbado a mí."

Hubo una ráfaga de viento. En instantes, el recién llegado estaba nuevamente frente a mí, aún más cerca que antes.

-"¿Nunca?"- Gruñó. Descifré el sonido como una risa burlona. –"¿Qué es nunca para ti? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta años?"- No supe cómo responder. –"¡Ah!"- Cantó. –"¿Aún menos? Entonces tal vez pueda perdonar tus repugnantes actos."- Ladeó su cabeza, avanzando lentamente hacia mí pero eludiendo por poco mi cabeza. Sus palabras sisearon en mi oído. –"¿Mendigos? ¿Eso es lo que comes? Por eso hueles así: a animal. Por eso las pulgas tratan de escapar de tus cabellos sin vida."

Bajé la mirada, avergonzado por sus palabras. Yo sabía muy bien lo que era y, si bien no me sentía orgulloso de mis gustos, nunca antes me sentí mal por ellos. Aún así deseé defenderme.

-"Habrás de disculparme: prefiero convivir con pulgas a tener qué huir de ciudad en ciudad cada que descubren mi existencia."

Él comenzó a reír con fuerza. Sentía su ronca voz dispersarse por el suelo para luego trepar por mis piernas, provocándome mareos.

-"Entonces, ¿nunca has salido de este lugar? Verdaderamente eres un bueno para nada. El que te creó, ¿dónde está?"

-"Diré que si decidí esconderme de los humanos es porque aprendí de sus errores."

Sus labios se apretaron un poco. Sorpresivamente, tomó mi situación con seriedad.

-"Entiendo."- Se alzó de hombros y dio media vuelta. –"Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Otros diez, veinte años y te hartarás de la peste. Cuando así sea, búscame. Por ahora no me interesan compañeros que huelan tan mal."

Me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome sumamente insultado pero, de algún modo, sabiendo que él tenía razón. No podría seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

Inhalé pesadamente cuando él desapareció de mi vista, imprimiendo en mi memoria el fuerte pero dulce aroma de su piel, cerrando los ojos para escuchar con mejor atención los fuertes golpecitos que emitían sus botas mientras caminaba. Estaba decidido, pensé. Le tomé la palabra.

Mi orgullo me obligó a buscar más, a saborear sangre que no estuviese contaminada por saliva de rata. Me tomó muchos años el acostumbrarme a atacar y a correr. Aún más el aprender a defenderme de cuando en cuando. No era que les temiera (¡por supuesto que no!) pero cada vez se hacían más. Uno no podía destruir a un puñado porque una turba enfurecida corría en tu búsqueda. Era una molestia que usualmente prefería evitar y que sólo me tomaba cuando me hacían enojar.

Cosa que, admito, ocurría más frecuentemente de lo que debería.

De ese modo pasó casi un siglo.

En realidad nunca lo busqué. Sabía que para encontrarlo tenía toda una eternidad y, a pesar de que puedo ser muy impaciente, también sé que hay un tiempo para todo. Yo aún no sentía que fuese el momento para verlo. Aunque más de una vez me imaginé lo que pasaría cuando me viera. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en mí: el aroma, la moda, creo que hasta mi voz se tornó diferente. Ahora mi tono era grave y siseante y, he de admitirlo, mi vocabulario se había refinado.

No era una gran sorpresa, de hijo de un viticultor a alguien recurrente en las fiestas más importantes de las ciudades; me fue necesario afinar mis movimientos y mis palabras para encajar.

Y, sobre todo, para llamar más la atención.

Ocurrió un día después de que saliera de una fiesta. En ella cometí el error de elegir a una muchachilla demasiado joven. Tan solo me separé de ella un par de minutos y cuando regresé, su padre ya la había subido a un carruaje. Admito que fue un hombre listo. De haber sido otra mi condición, me hubiera rendido.

Desafortunadamente para él, a mí no me gusta que me quiten lo que es mío.

Seguí el coche por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una enorme casa. Me tomé mi tiempo, esperando que una a una las luces se fueran apagando y, cuando sólo quedó una encendida, hice mi entrada por una terraza. Inmediatamente noté que alguien se me había adelantado. El aire estaba mezclado con un aroma de sangre y del perfume que recordaba aún después de mucho tiempo.

-"Yo la vi primero."

Me miró con atención, aparentemente sorprendido de lo que había frente a él. Tal vez tenía aún menos expectativas hacia mí de lo que llegué a creer.

-"Ah, tú."- Relajó sus brazos, dejando caer a la muchacha a un costado de su cama. –"¿Tanto tiempo ha sido ya? Parece que fue ayer cuando apestabas a animal muerto."

-"El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte. Al menos eso es lo que dicen."

Me senté sobre el escritorio de la muchacha a sabiendas de que no era necesario huir de la escena del crimen: era víspera del año nuevo y todos estarían celebrando en algún lugar lejos de nosotros.

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor."- Sonrió, mostrándome sus blancos y largos dientes. –"Aún estás muy lejos de mi nivel pero has mejorado. Si tienes suerte, hasta podría aceptarte como mi compañero."- Se sentó en la cama, sacando de un rinconcito una botella de whiskey y un vaso. –"Y, para tu información, yo la vi primero. Quise hacerlo desde anoche pero si esperaba hasta hoy podría tomar prestado este regalito."

-"¿Tomas eso?"- Hice una mueca de asco y giré mi rostro cuando se sirvió y tomó un trago. –"Creo que no soy el único que ha tomado cosas repugnantes."

-"Es lo único que extraño de mi primera vida. Hace más de seiscientos años que no puedo disfrutarlo. Ahora lo único que queda es este acre sabor a ceniza. Tienes razón, es repugnante."- Dejó el vaso sobre una mesita de noche. –"Pero el escuchar el sonido que hace el vaso cuando se llena y cuando choca contra las mesas… eso sigue haciéndome sentir bien."

-"¿Quién lo diría? Eres un romántico."

-"¿Romántico? No. Tal vez nostálgico."

-"Es casi lo mismo."

-"Casi."

-"¿Entonces? ¿Me harás el ofrecimiento o me harás esperar otros cincuenta años?"

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí con una inquietante lentitud. Después se inclinó levemente hasta que sus labios se colocaron sobre los míos. No fue precisamente un beso. Fue más bien una cata.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, aún degustando el sabor y arrugando la nariz.

-"Bah, yo te diría que regresaras en trescientos años pero la verdad es que me hastía el esperarte. Al mal paso darle prisa."

-"¿Sabes? No me sorprende que hayas estado solo por tanto tiempo."

-"Lo mismo va para ti."- Me ofreció su mano y con su ayuda me bajé del asiento. –"Ahora sí tendrás qué decirme: ¿quién eres?"

Sonreí, acariciando con mis dedos el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Sí. Supongo que ahora sí importa."

**  
Comentario de la Autora: **Seré sincera, no soy gran fanática de los vampiros. Me interesan más los hombres lobo... pero de todos modos no sé casi nada de ellos (más que lo obvio). Así que traté de hacer esta historia lo más general posible: para no cometer errores garrafales. Bueno, la verdad que este fic quedó muy diferente a lo que tenía planeado. Originalmente Rada iba a hacer más amable pero... ese no hubiese sido Rada. ¿O sí? Mmm... creo que es todo. Espero que no lo hayan odiado. ^^'''''''


End file.
